Another Cousin: Transcript
Created by: User:Bunnyfarm. (Ben and Gwen are a having a little chat.) Ben: "Wow! It's been a week since this watch is here." Gwen: "I know! I can't believe we've already encountered bad guys." Ben: "Tell me about it, but I don't care! (Ben lays his feet on the table) I'm a hero." Gwen: "You dweeb! I helped you a couple of times!" Ben: "I saved your butt many times." (Ben and Gwen start to argue) Max: "That's enough, you two." Ben and Gwen: "But, Grandpa!" (Ben and Gwen stare at eachother angrily) Max: "We're going to some tourist spots on our way to our destination." Gwen: "What destination?" Ben: "Is it the arcade?" (Gwen stares at Ben with an annoyed face. Ben notices.) Ben: "What?" (All three first went to a spring with many people taking pictures. Gwen then pushed Ben into the water. Ben started chasing her after getting up. After that was a big ferris wheel in a small city. Many people were getting in line to ride the big wheel. Ben, looking for payback, spilled soda all over her. Gwen then chased Ben angrily. Scene goes back to the Rustbucket.) Gwen: "So immature, Ben." Ben: "Like you are, pushing me off a spring." Gwen: "You know, it supposed to be a good thing. When was the last time you took a shower?" Ben: "None of your beeswax, Freak." Gwen: "Dweeb!" Max: "Calm down, you two! Now we're going to pick up someone." (Ben and Gwen looked surprised.) Both: "Who?!" Max: "Your cousin, Angie Tennyson." Ben: "We have a cousin name Angie?" Gwen: "Why don't we know her?" Max: " Well, the last time you met her was when you were babies." Gwen: "Why didn't we meet her when we were older?" Max: "That was up to her dad." (They stopped at a town name "Riverstream." Max knocked at a small house. The door opened. A kind looking woman was the one who opened the door.) Woman: "Grandpa Max!" Max: "Hey, Judy. (To Ben and Gwen): This is your Aunt Judy." Judy: "Why, if it isn't Ben and Gwen. You two grow up so fast!" Ben and Gwen: "Hi." Judy: "Angie!" (A girl comes beside Judy. She has brown hair wearing a pink blouse and purple skirt and carrying a big bag, presumably her clothes.) Max: "Ben, Gwen, this is Angie, your cousin." Angie: "......Hi...." Gwen: "Hi! I'm Gwen!" Ben: "Hey! I'm Ben." Judy: "Take care, you guys." (The fourgo back to the Rustbucket.) Gwen: "So, Angie, why did you want to come on a road trip?" Angie: "Nothing special." Ben: "Well I think you're gonna be surprise cuase... (Gwen stomps Ben.) Ben: "OW!" Gwen: (whispering) "Are you a dork or what? You shouldn't reveal the watch thing on her." Max: "That's alright. She already knows." Ben and Gwen: "What?!" Angie: "Grandpa Max told me on the phone." Ben: "Come on Grandpa! Why didn't you tell us that?" Max: "I wanted to know your reaction." Gwen: "And saw it." Max: "Fine as a say to apologize we're going to the Riverstream Zoo." Ben: "Awsome!" Gwen: "A zoo?!" Angie: "Yay!" (Scene goes to the zoo. The four looks at various animals.) Gwen: "All the animals are so adorable!" Angie: "......?" Ben: "What's wromg?" Angie: "Look.' (The animals are starting to hide, and are looking startled something must have disturbed them. Suddenly, the earth was shaking. Dr. Animo appears riding on a giant toad-like monster.) Dr. Animo: "What would be a good specimen?" Ben: "Dr. Animo?!" Angie: "Who is that?!" Gwen: "No time to chat. RUN!" (The other three run and Ben was left behind.) Ben: "Time to go hero!" (Ben slams down his fist but he doesn't turn into an alien.) Ben: "Come on!" (while repeatingly slaming it) Dr. Animo: "It's you! The child who foiled my plans." Ben: "No! I'm a....uh...... a normal, average you-never-heard-of boy." Gwen: "Totally realistic, Ben." Ben: "Now is not the time for that!" Dr Animo: "No matter. Come here my pet!" (A mutated bird-like creature soared from above and charged at Ben, which caused him flying toward a small wooden hut. The hut completely shattered from Ben's impact and left him with a wound.) Max: "Ben!" (Angie quickly rushed to Ben's aid.) Ben: "What are you doing?! You have to run!" (Angie's hands begins to glow with a bright golden light. The wound disappeared) Ben : "How did you do that" Angie : "A trick I guess...." Dr. Animo: "How did you do that?!" (Ben's watch activates) Ben: "Finally." Ben: "Its hero time!" (Ben slams his hand and he transdorms into Heatblast) Ben: "Ready to feel the burn." Angie: "Do you really need to make fire puns?" Ben: "Comedy can't hurt." (Ben realeases fire balls at his enemies causing them to fall down. The battle ended very quickly.) (Dr. Animo is being taken away by the police.) Dr. Animo: (While being dragged by the police) "I'll be back,child." (Scene goes back to the Rustbucket) Gwen : "So Angie, How did you get this healing thing?" Angie : "I don't know, I think I'm just born with it." Ben : "Who cares, You can be a doctor!" Gwen : "For the first time I agree with a dork. But yeah you could help by healing." Max : "I think thats a good idea!" Ben :" What do you say Angie, you in?" Angie : "Okay!" THE END Category:Episodes